


Dear Jason (iii)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Blue Devil (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: AU, Gen, Letters, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Letter from Eddie to Jason in an AU where they got in touch after the Lazarus pit.Eddie's got a new job and Jason's apparently starting at a new school soon.





	Dear Jason (iii)

I did tell you it was haunted, and when I say haunted, you know I mean HAUNTED. What was der Grossman like? Was he huge? Was he deformed as in Igor or lake monster? Something that old, could go either way, but then I guess things like that usually look different depending on who sees it. If it was really a kind of spirit, then do you think it'll come back?

Monk school in the mountains? That's what you get for saying you miss school. Is that like Hogwarts? Are you the "one who lived of monks"? Does something like that have a sign up sheet, or do you need a recommendation? Hey, if you get whatever counts as a qualification from a place like that, you could write an "Ask the Monk" advice column. Even if you're not going to do hero work anymore, you could just see it as an extracurricular, and this way you won't get your face eaten the next time you wind up someplace haunted (you can't deny the possibility).

Man, I wish cool stuff like that could happen to me again. I would SO be chasing werewolves right now if I could. Most interesting news I got to report is my most recent job interview, and it wasn't even an interview, all I did was call the number you gave me and the Lady on line gave me some freelance hours right on the spot. She said some stuff about child labour laws, but that we can work around them. 

Is it weird I never thought about doing work like this? Only thing I ever really built was my superhero stuff. Only work I ever saw myself doing was in Movies, if I ever even got a job. Aunt Marla did say I wasn't meant to fetch coffee, but she also said I had a future in Hollywood. Wish I could ask her what she meant.

Was going to wait until I got the dossier (I love that word) so I could tell you what I'll be working on, but if your really going away again, I didn't want to risk not having a reply ready. Not really sure about working for an ex supervillain, but I'll be doing my best not to get fired again, hate to mess up when you went through the trouble of helping me out.

Hoping this letter finds you enlightened in the way of the monk.

Sincerely, your penpal

Edward A. Bloomberg.


End file.
